


Bittersweet

by LeiRei



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: What else can be more bittersweet than demonic love?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 35





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Based from a little role playing, and world-building between me and my friends.
> 
> Cy belongs to me, his looks was vaguely explained here. But basically he's a purple skinned, purple suit wearing demon that have red wings.
> 
> Hex and Fenrir are also original characters by my friends.  
This is totally random and self-indulgent of mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cy was cooking in the kitchen, his wings was out, but he was relaxed. It always relaxed him when he was cooking, a soft hum was constantly heard from him as he switch from pot to pot, and then flying over to the other staff members, checking on their progress, when deemed satisfying, he returned back to what he was cooking, one of his favorite little snacks, caramel sweets.

  
This was purely indulgent and something he wanted to share with his friends in the hotel, his tongue flicked in excitement as it smells the slightly burning sugar, the other staff knew that he was in a good mood and so they left him alone as to not ruin it.

  
The purple demon was done with the sweets and also his shift, he removed his apron, retracted his wings and went his way to wave his hand to return back into his purple suit, he hummed, shaking the sweets in the bag and went on to leave the kitchen with a swing of the door, he could hear Angel ending his shift as well when he noticed Fenrir jumping through the window to greet his lover, he smiled at this before heading into the lobby.

  
He had his eyes on Alastor and knew he wasn't done for the day, and so he simply tapped his shoulder with his cane, smiling as his lover turned to him with a gentle smile, a smile reserved for him. "Done for the day, my darling?" Alastor said with his radio voice, Cy nodded. "Yes my dear, I shall see you later in the veranda?" he tilts his head a bit at the taller demon, a slight mischief glinting in his eyes.

  
Alastor looked at him with amusement, smiled growing wider as he leaned in, and kisses his forehead. "Of course." and with that they went their separate ways, Cy walked along the hall and saw Charlie and Vaggie in one of the rooms, having a private meal, he greeted the ladies with a smile before coming in. "Cy! Amazing cooking as always!" Charlie beamed at him, and he returned the smile, Vaggie on the other hand greeted him with a simple wave, and he didn't mind that at all, he knew she was still wary of him.

  
"Want some sweets, ladies?" Cy offered as he opened the bag to them, eyes glinting. Charlie stared at the sweets and beamed even more, nodding excitedly as she took a few, Vaggie reluctantly took a piece, "Thank you, Cy!!" the blonde begins to chew one, making happy noises. "Yeah, thanks." Vagiie murmured, and ate her single piece.

  
Cy bowed, "You are welcome, my dears." then left them in the room, he continued on and went to the garden, there he saw Hex tending on the flowers, Cy greeted her from behind, and Hex looked at him with a toothy grin. "Hey dad!" she was watering the sunflowers, it was one of his requests, he loved them, and he never understood why.

  
"Want some candy?" he offered the bag once more, and Hex looked at him, then at the bag, grinning wide. "Yeah!" and grabbed a handful, Cy made an amused smile and watched as she shoved a few into her mouth in one go, she seems to be really enjoying herself. "You and radio dad gonna be hanging out at the veranda?" she asked.

  
The Cannibal demon nods, making Hex squeal a bit. "Perfect, I'll make sure no one bothers you two." she gave him a thumbs up and proceeds on watering the other plants, Cy was then finally on his way into the veranda, he sat down and conjured tea and coffee for both of them, he sighed a bit, he was never a fan of coffee, but his lover was.

  
And what's odd is Alastor never liked tea, and yet here he was always delighted by it, he chuckled at the thought when he felt a slight shift in the air, he leaned back on the bench, as he saw Alastor appear before him with the same ever present smile. "Hello my dear." Cy greeted, placing his hands on his cane. "Darling~" Alastor greeted back and sat down next to him.

  
They began they're afternoon together, it was routine by now, one of them will ask for them to come to the veranda and spend the rest of the day there, not bothered and just relaxing together. Cy took a sip of his tea, then looked at Alastor, his tongue sticking out as usual. "Would you like some sweets, my dear?" he asked, grabbing the bag from his pocket to offer some to Alastor.

  
Alastor stilled as his smile suddenly became unbearably tight, Cy could almost see the gears in his head moving, as if thinking hard on how he should react. Cy blinked at this. "Oh darling, you made these yourself?" Alastor took another sip of his black coffee before looking at him again, Cy nodded, and lowered the bag a bit, his tongue sensing the shift in Alastor's comfort, making him smile a bit. "You don't like sweets." he whispered, giving him an amused smile.

  
The Radio demon barked a laugh, before looked at him. "I can never hide anything from you, can't I?" Alastor's smile widened once more utterly amused, "Did not want to seem like I didn't want to try them, but yes. I am not fond of sweets, my dear." he explained, taking another sip of coffee.

  
Cy hummed, not wanting to seem disappointed, but his tail swayed a bit, indicating a slight shift of his mood, he then grabbed one and begins to chew on his own, the Radio demon took notice of this and leaned in, snuggling against his hair, ah affection, to say his sorry. This did make Cy smile, but this close proximity with Alastor can also be quite intoxicating, he lets the older demon linger for a few seconds before a thought came to him. "Sorry." he whispered, before gently cupping Alastor's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss.

  
He tasted like coffee, dark and bitter. His scent was intoxicating; musky, almost earthy and just something uniquely Alastor, the taller demon made a soft gasp at the kiss, but didn't push him away, instead welcomes it, Cy smiled some more before pushing his tongue pass Alastor's lips and he obliged easily, the taste of caramel and coffee mixing in their mouths as the kiss became deeper, and just a bit sloppy.

  
Cy sighed a bit as he pulled away, licking his lips as the taste of coffee and caramel lingered on his lips. "Still don't like sweets?" he smirked, staring up at a dazed Alastor, he in return smirked wide as he laughed, amused and breathy. "Oh my darling, I might need to try them some more." he licked his lips as well, before diving back in to kiss him again, making Cy hum in delight as he kissed back.

Ah, demonic love, how unusually addicting and bittersweet.


End file.
